


Love

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Category: Exiles Saga and Galactic Milieu - Julian May
Genre: Incest, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran often dreams of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a theatrical muse prompt.

Kieran often dreams of love.

 _“Be a good boy, Kier, be good for your father. He loves you too, Kier.”_

The crippling pain she forces into his mind blinds him, the sound of her constant prayers the last sound he hears as he slips into unconsciousness. He wakes weakened and naked, his head still throbbing, unable to throw off the weight that crushes him to his bed. He tries though, and his father swears.

“Just like your damned mother.” And he’s gone.

In the dreams, he stays.

***

“Be good now, for Kieran. Yes? Kieran loves you.” And he knows he’s no better than his father when he’s inside them, making them his.

But Kieran touches hair as well as bodies. He kisses as he takes what he needs. He holds them when they cry, when they stare into space, when they mumble nonsense at him.

The power makes them his. _He_ makes them his forever.


End file.
